A typical oilfield includes a collection of wellsites. Hydrocarbons flow from the collection of wellsites through a series of pipes to a processing facility. The series of pipes are often interconnected, thereby forming an oilfield network. For example, one wellsite may connect to a series of pipes that connect to another wellsite. The interconnection provides a redundancy in the paths in which hydrocarbons may flow while minimizing the number of pipes needed.
Oilfield operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning and oilfield analysis, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Specifically, the oilfield operations assist in the production of hydrocarbons. One such oilfield operation is the analysis of the oilfield network.